


Petyr, My Father

by Anglachel54



Series: GoT Ficlet Dump [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU Arya Baelish, Alternate Universe, Father! Petyr, Gen, Over-protective! Petyr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/pseuds/Anglachel54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You gave her up long ago, Cat. As I remember you arranged for slavers to take her off your hands." Petyr sneered, "And you did. Arya is my daughter, mine."</p><p>The possessive tone in his voice had Catelyn gape.<br/>[In an AU where Cat gave up Arya, what would have happened if she was found and brought up by the Mockingbird?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petyr, My Father

**Author's Note:**

> Begins near the begining of season one, imagine everything happening except with no Arya involved. In an AU where Cat gave up Arya (more like sold her off because she looked too alike to Jon = Bastard, she might of have had postpartum depression) and Arya somehow ends up with Petyr (knows she's a Stark but decides to keep her and raise her as his own.)  
> His reason for keeping Arya was solely because she was from Cat...at least at first. But baby Arya probably wormed his way into his heart. And just like any mockingbird would, Petyr cherished what was his and Arya was his. His flesh and blood. And no one would take her away from him.
> 
> ~~~~~  
> Scene begins when Catelyn is in Petyr's brothel (No Varys or Ned interrupts) in Kings Landing trying to find Bran's would-be assassin. Cat had heard of a rumor that Petyr had a child that looked like a Stark and decides to ask him about it.  
> [lol..she really shouldn't of...also, Arya's about nine so aSoIaF age but GoT setting]

 The moment the question left her lips, Catelyn realised she had made a mistake. The look that entered her old friends eyes had her move back slightly as a shiver ran down her spine.

 

"How _dare_ you ask about my daughter."

 

Cat gulped at the soft, deadly tone and tried to backtrack, "I did not mean to pry!-"

 

"You gave her up long ago, Cat! As I remember you arranged for slavers to take her off your hands." Petyr interrupted, drawing to his full height, "And you did. Arya is _my_ daughter, **mine!** "

  
The possessive tone in his voice had Catelyn gape especially when he seemed to walk towards her dangerously; it was as if her friend had vanished and in his place was a souless demon with one mission.

 

"Father?"

  
  
Petyr froze in his tracks while Catelyn whirled around to see a slender girl standing at the door.

 

"Father?" The girl repeated again, the frown on her face had Petyr instantly react. He straightened up with a smile as he turned to face her.

 

"Arya," He greeted her warmly, his tone contrasting completely with the one he used with Cat, "How was your visit to see Uncle Varys?"

  
  
"It went fine," Arya answered, cocking her head as she studied Catelyn. The older woman couldn't help but study her back; it was like staring at a younger, female version of Ned. Her brown hair was short and framed her face accentuating her expressive stormy grey eyes. But where Ned was stocky and thickset, this girl was slender and waif-like despite her fine clothing distinguishing herself from Ned's more humble choices. If that alone did not convince her that this was Petyr's daughter than the mockingbird pin sitting proudly on her chest did the rest.

 

"I heard raised voices," Arya continued, glancing at Cat suspiciously, "Is everything alright?"

  
  
Petyr grinned as his daughter automatically changed her stance, her grip clearly tightening on the thin sword at her waist. "I'm fine. We were just having an.. argument of sorts, nothing to worry about, sweetling."

 

The girl relaxed at his words and Petyr couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him at Cat’s sour expression. "Was there anything else you needed, Arya?"

  
  
"It's past lunch," She said sternly, walking over to him, "You forgot to eat, Father."

  
  
Lord Baelish blinked, "Did I?"

  
  
Arya sighed exasperatedly making a very adorable sight as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

  
  
"I apologise," Petyr grinned before mock pouting, "I was too lonely to eat."

  
  
The girl's lips twitched as if trying to sur press a smile at her father's antics before leaning up and kissing his cheek, "I'll get you some food then."

And with that, swept out of the room.

  
  
"Isn't my little warrior the sweetest?" Petyr sighed, pressing a hand to his cheek happily. He continued to stare at the doorway his daughter went through and it was only when Cat cleared her throat that Petyr acknowledged her again. "Oh. You're still here."

Catelyn made sure to not ask about Arya after that.

 

* * *

  
  
By the time Petyr sent Cat on her way, it was dark with only the sound of crickets in the night....well, aside from the occasional moan, whimper and scream of pleasure. He did run a brothel. He was making his rounds when he encountered Olyver and enquired about the whereabouts of his daughter.   
  
"In your solar, milord."   
  
Frowning as he made his way to his office, Petyr cautiously walked inside - only to smile happily at the sight that met his eyes.

Yes, his desk was tidy and the finished work put to the side while the rest was stacked and ready for tomorrow. But it was the soft snoring from the occupant sitting in his chair that had him grinning.  
His daughter Arya was curled up in his uncomfortable chair in her nightclothes, fast-asleep.   
  
He perched himself on the table as he studied his sleeping child; her face was peaceful and Petyr couldn't help but gently brush a stray hair away from her face. The movement had the girl stir and soon grey eyes blinked open sleepily. "Father?" she murmured groggily.  
  
"Hello, sweetling." He replied softly, watching as his little warrior sat up from her temporary bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. And then smile sleepily up at him.

 ******  
She’ll never take you away from me.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrapping things up:  
> -Don't worry, there was a fire going in the fireplace so Arya was warm from that.  
> -Gotta love over-protective Petyr :)  
> -I doubt Petyr's show of demonic over-protectiveness will stop Cat from questioning about Arya again but I doubt she'll try to take Arya back. Petyr would kill her if she tried...actually, he would kill anyone who would try.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
